1. Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to a camera system, such as a digital still camera that mainly captures still pictures, or a video camera that mainly captures moving pictures. More specifically, the technology disclosed herein relates to a digital camera with interchangeable lenses in which a lens unit can be attached and removed.
2. Background Information
International Laid-Open Patent Application 2010/029731 discloses a camera with interchangeable lenses in which a lens unit can be attached and removed. This camera has a live-view function. This camera also has a normally-on type of focal plane shutter in order to enable the live-view function. This camera employs a configuration that does not have a mirror box apparatus, and is provided with a chassis to which are attached the focal plane shutter and imaging means for producing image signals.